before it hurts
by KingKarlajrg
Summary: Adolescence can be a difficult time, and going through a traumatic event can make it even harder by triggering mental issues. This is the story of how each member of team ten was affected by the war.
1. Team Ten

**A/N: Big story alert! And spoilers too… this takes place right after the war, so if you don't know what happens there yet, beware of the spoilers. I just began my psychology studies and that was my inspo. I don't know why I began a multi-chapter when I just entered university lol, but I'll try to post ever one or two weeks! I hope you like it a lot xoxo**

They've always been together, they didn't even know why, or how does their family teamwork started; they were just one generation more of the famous Ino-Shika-Chō, but they loved it. Having the unconditional support of someone else was always reassuring, and they valued it.

When they were younger, Ino didn't really like Shikamaru and Chōji, she thought they were dumb and useless. Even though their parents always tried to foment their friendship from an early age, Ino couldn't feel anything for them, not even respect. Since she was the first woman born into the Ino-Shika-Chō, she thought she didn't have to be part of that team. When she found out she had, she felt disgusted by them, she considered herself superior, and being paired with them would make her be less noticeable to Sasuke. However, she ended up loving them. The way Shikamaru was always helping Chōji and her with any problem they had, and how unconcerned he was with the rest of his surroundings. How Chōji was always trying to make everyone feel good with themselves and loved, and his big appetite.

Shikamaru had always been in his own world, his nonchalant personality made him uninterested in both of them at first. He actually started hanging out with Chōji after that incident when the other boys wouldn't let him play; he dislikes people who discriminate and make people feel bad about themselves, so he just stopped playing with them. Chōji and him became inseparable after that.

Shikamaru had always been aware of the Ino-Shika-Chō as well as Chōji, they knew from the beginning they would all be paired together and they were thrilled about that.

Chōji had always liked both of them, and since he knew they were going to work together, he liked them even more. His heart is so big that he's always trying to make both of them feel good and to let them know he is there for them. Shikamaru has always accepted any type of loving demonstration Chōji has made, like that time when Chōji gave him his last potato chip, that time he knew he really was his best friend. Chōji has tried to make those kinds of demonstrations with Ino, but always got a horrible outcome. She would either yell at him, ignore him, she even punched him twice. But still, Chōji tried his best.

They've been through each other's ups and downs. And most of that closeness was thanks to Sarutobi Asuma. He was the best sensei they could've asked for. He taught them a lot of valuable lessons, not only related to missions and fights, but life lessons. Team ten became really close to their sensei in an inexplicable way. Asuma was always there for them, like that time when he gave Ino dating advice, or that time he helped Shikamaru talk to his father about his multiple failed tests, and also that time when Chōji felt bad because he ate too much and Asuma helped him with some medicines and looked after him until he felt better. Asuma knew his team like the palm of his own hand, and he made sure each team member did the same. Knowing how your teammate thinks and works helped a lot on missions, and thereby, they ended up knowing everything about each other.

Each team member developed into a better person through the course of the years. Ino was not anymore that judgy and bratty girl she used to be, she turned into this gorgeous, strong and independent woman who could do whatever she put her mind into. Chōji didn't change that much, he just became less obsessed with the word fat, he tried working out more and he discovered that his strength and abilities were countless. Shikamaru realised he could do better than what he had been doing, and he did, he held his laziness back a little bit, it was not a huge difference, but it was better from where he had started.

Watching them grow up wasn't always flowers and rainbows. During puberty, humans go through a lot of changes both physically and mentally. Teenagers are vulnerable and susceptible to emotional disturbance and confusions due to the adjustments happening on the brain, and their parents knew that. Each member of team ten went through that ugly phase. The terrible odors, the pimples and greasy skin, and the one that never failed to make Shikaku and Chōza laugh, the voice cracks from the guys. Since Ino was the only girl from the team, that process was a little bit harder for her. Chōji and Shikamaru could share advice with each other, Asuma, Shikaku and Chōza could also help them, but Ino would be too embarrassed to talk about what was going on with her. Besides, the rest of her team didn't know anything about puberty in girls, but still, from time to time, Inoichi would ask for some advice with Ino's transition from kid to teen. He tried to understand her and be supportive with her. He knew adolescence in boys was a bit easier than with girls.

There are various stages of adolescence in humans. One of them is early adolescence, during this stage, kids become more self-conscious, they become more vulnerable to bad influences, and tend to have impulsive behaviours.

During this next stage, physical and mental changes continue. Physically, their bodies start to change, boys become more bulkier and taller, while girl's bodies start to develop and prepare for maternity. Mentally, teens are more likely to conflicts with their superiors, and they start caring more about romantic relationships and sexual experimentation, also, during this period, teens feel powerful and become more reckless with their actions.

Traumatic events during this period of time can have dramatic and long-lasting effects on the adolescent, making him or her more likely to PTSD, depression, anxiety, and disorders. The Fourth Great Ninja War was the trigger.

Grief is the reaction to losing someone, each person deals differently to the death of a loved one and sometimes that journey can be more than what we can bear, becoming an exhausting, sad and draining process. The death of both Shikaku and Inoichi was a tough hit, in addition to this, their beloved sensei was brought back to life, only to be killed again by them. For team ten, dealing with the death of their loved ones was the hardest mission they've ever been assigned to.


	2. Yamanaka Ino

My name is Yamanaka Ino. I am a blue-eyed blonde, medium height girl. I belong to the Yamanaka clan and I am one of the fiercest kunoichis in Konohagakure. I am also part of the Ino-Shika-Chō, a team that has been together for over ten generations, so a really long time. I've always been kind of an overachiever that is why I like feeling perfect and beautiful. I remember when I was little, I used to try on my mom's makeup to look better than the rest of the girls, I would wear red lipstick, the colour of passion, and mascara. I also love boys, they make the world a better place.

I've been doing the same diet and workout routine for the past eight months, and I feel better than ever. It had been a long time since I didn't feel that thin and sexy, but it's not enough yet.

Everyday it's the same routine. I wake up at the crack of dawn, I go out for a jog, usually 4 kilometres, sometimes more, and then I return home. I eat my breakfast, a bowl of freshly cut fruit with five almonds, I've been cutting out on carbohydrates little by little, accompanied with a glass of water, and when I finish eating, another 4 kilometres jog. I return home, I lit my aromatic candles and proceed take a long and relaxing shower and then I go to whatever mission is available that day. Everyday. My hard work has been paying off really well, I've lost nine kilograms and I'm ready for more.

It's not that I don't get hungry, I do. Actually, I get hungrier than what I used to, but I don't want to eat that much, I have to control my actions and what my brain thinks. If I succumb to the desires of my brain, all my hard work would've been for nothing.

Whenever I get too hungry, I try to distract my brain with workouts or by chewing sugarless gum. I also avoid going out with Chōji, since he's always eating, and the way he eats makes me want to eat and I hate that. That's why I just see him in trainings and missions, otherwise, I would've already gained back my nine kilograms.

Team ten hasn't been that close lately, and we all know why. It has been 8 months and 3 weeks since the Fourth Great Ninja War ended. We've been working hard on getting over it, but it's just kind of impossible. Every member of team ten began to get distant from each other, I think it's part of the grieving process. I haven't seen Shikamaru in a long time, he doesn't go on missions with us anymore, and the last time I saw him, he was being all weird and kind of anxious. Chōji is the only one that has been receiving professional help. Personally, I don't think I need any help. I believe I've been handling the situation very well.


	3. Nara Shikamaru

My name is Nara Shikamaru, I belong to the clan of the shadows, the dark hair and the ponytails, that is the Nara clan. People say I'm the smartest person in all Konohagakure. I really like that title. I don't like admitting it, but I am a bit arrogant. Having an IQ of over 200 can really open up lot of doors, but being that intelligent is not always great, your brain runs faster than the average, so that leaves a lot of thoughts running free and sometimes all you want to do is shut them up.

I haven't seen Ino or Chōji in a long time. About seven months and few weeks ago, the Fourth Great Ninja War ended. After that war, I don't think we would ever be the same, team ten was really affected by it. War is something nobody should ever experience in their life. I had a really hard time getting used to my new life, my father was now gone and so does Ino's, and there was nothing we could do about it. It was that same feeling when Asuma, who we had to kill again, died, feeling powerless, hating yourself, a lot of horrible thoughts.

I was 16 years old when Asuma died. After his death, I picked up his smoking habit for a while. It was my way of keeping him alive. When my father died, I started smoking again. My mom has been really down lately and I've been taking care of a lot of things around the house, so I smoke to relax. But about three months ago I tried something different. During a mission in Kirigakure I got injured, and one shinobi offered me some painkillers from their village. I had no idea what those things were, but I took them anyways, and I felt better than I had ever felt before. That same guy has been giving me a bottle of those painkillers every once in a while after that incident, he sometimes gives me more. I like taking the painkillers to relax, they really make your body feel lose and everything feels slower than the usual. I like that feeling, I really like it a lot.

Last time I saw Ino, I hadn't taken my painkillers and I felt horrible, a lot of thoughts were running free and I was feeling really anxious and angry. And I don't remember when was the last time I saw Chōji, but it was a really long time ago, I miss him sometimes, but I know he would disapprove this that I'm doing, so I prefer not to see him. It's my life.


	4. Akimichi Chōji

**A/N: Hello! After these small POVs of each character, the real story begins. It's the same format, I'll be focusing on Ino, then Shikamaru and lastly Chōji, each story will be told in their perspective and focusing mostly on that character. It has been a bit complicated writing this story, but I'll do my best! Anyways, here's the last POV, I hope you are enjoying this story xoxo.**

My name is Akimichi Chōji. I belong to the clan with big bones, that is the Akimichi Clan. Although some people say we're just fat, I don't think so. Besides, most of my chakra comes from what I eat, my family has this special kind of jutsu that just absorbs all your calories, so we have to eat a lot constantly. I also belong to the famous Ino-Shika-Chō trio, I think my friends and I are the 16th generation, but I'm not that sure.

After the Fourth Shinobi War, everything went downhill. My friends and I stopped hanging out as much as we used to. I hate to say it, but I'm sure it was because of what happened to Inoichi and Shikaku. I surely felt left out, they started hanging out without telling me. However, I know they weren't doing it with bad intentions, I know they found healing in each other's company, they were going through the same thing and I wasn't able to understand any of their feelings since I still had my father with me.

I decided to get psychological help because I thought it would be easier to face and accept everything that happened with professional help. Even though I didn't lost my father, fighting Asuma's revived body was a really hard thing for me to process. I started going some weeks after the war ended and for me, it was the best decision. I had a safe space to cry and express my feelings without feeling too exposed. I actually suggested my friends to go with me, but they refused. Ino said she could get over it alone and that she didn't need any help at all, Shikamaru said almost the same thing, he said that if he kept his mind busy with shōgi and missions he would be able to get over it, or at least forget it.

At the beginning I was angry they wouldn't want to go to the psychologist with me. I was seeing them go through everything and I felt so desperate, I told my mom I would force my friends to go with me, but she told me that if I did that they would return to that unhealthy and destructive lifestyle since they thought they didn't have a problem. Basically, they needed to realise they needed it, hit bottom, to finally accept any type of help.


	5. Ino, part I

Returning home was a woeful thing for her. Returning to that place where her dad is not alive anymore, but his memories are, waking up and not seeing him preparing breakfast for her, or joking with her about her personal stuff. Oh, she missed him so much, but she would never say that.

It has been almost three weeks since the Fourth Great Ninja War ended, and it was at this exact moment she decided she would do her best to not let any parent die again. She would train like she has never done it before, she would do a better diet, she wouldn't get distracted anymore. She wanted to do everything in her power to get rid of that feeling of being impotent. She would take control of everything happening in her life.

As the time went by, she felt that the only person who was able to understand her was Shikamaru. They went through the same thing, and it was the same feeling. Ino's mom wasn't around the house that much, even before the war, she had always been distant and just not present, and right now, Shikamaru's mother was in the same place, she's acting distant to him, almost like if she forgot he was still alive. At first, they would try to include Chōji into their conversations, but they felt he wasn't going through the same pain they were going through, so they just stopped inviting him.

Shikamaru and Ino found a shelter in each other. They had been meeting for the past two months without fail every Thursday night. Today's Thursday meeting was on top of the Hokage's rock, they met each other there and started to talk about everything that was going on with them. Ino started talking about how she felt like an orphan since her mom was never at home, and she also talked about her awful Monday. That day, her mom arrived home with a tall, bulky man, his hair was blond just like her father's. How could she find someone so fast? Ino bursted out of the living room, she knew that if she stayed any longer watching her mom hug another man that is not her dad, she would punch both of them, or at least yell at her mom, but she kept calm and just ignored it. Shikamaru talked about how his mom was always sleeping, how heartbreaking it was to arrive home and see his mother on bed, curtains closed as well as her eyes. Shikamaru and Ino stayed silent for a moment, next to each other, admiring the night sky.

"I just wish we could go back to that time when we were happy," Shikamaru said to his friend.

"Yeah," she sighed feeling a knot on her throat forming, "We didn't know how lucky we were," Ino started to laugh as her eyes started to water.

Shikamaru turned his eyes to Ino, her eyes were full of sadness and tears, she looked back at him, his eyes had the same look that hers had. They both said nothing. Ino looked at Shikamaru from head to toe, mesmerised with how much her friend had grown up, he wasn't that little lazy kid anymore. Shikamaru got closer to Ino and gazed directly into her sad eyes. Ino was aware of what Shikamaru wanted, but she couldn't do it. Confusion got over her thoughts, she liked Sai a lot, but she was aware that Sai would never be able to understand her the way Shikamaru does, at least, not at this moment. Besides, Shikamaru is her friend, he's almost like a brother.

Shikamaru started to move closer and closer to Ino as he caressed her cheek. He could see it in her eyes, they were in the same position, bewildered of the situation. He had felt something for Temari for a really long time, but Ino was the one there, and he knows she understands him now more than anybody else does, but she's like a sister to him.

Ino and Shikamaru were inches apart from each other, full of doubts, but ready to take the challenge. Ino gazed at him one last time, she took a look at his lips and saw the way he licked them, she wasn't sure about the outcome, but she went for it, she closed her eyes and waited for him to initiate the kiss. Shikamaru caught the sign, he approached her lips slowly, he closed his eyes and started kissing Ino so softly and so gently, feeling her pain and sharing his pain too, no tongue was involved, there was no desire nor lust in this kiss, they were just two broken humans who seeked shelter and sympathy. The kiss was short, but it was enough for them to understand that that was not what they were looking for.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said as he touched her lips with his thumb.

Ino moved his hand away and rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, holding his hand as they kept on admiring the night sky and said, "Let's never do that again,"

Shikamaru left out a little laugh and side hugged Ino. They really loved each other, but not in that way. Ino couldn't stop thinking about Sai during the kiss, albeit he wouldn't be able to understand what she was going through, he always had her back and tried to check on her every once in a while.

Three months after the incident between her and Shikamaru, counting calories and exercising were her new favourite hobbies, she kept trying new workouts but still sticking to the same morning jogs. Her breakfasts turned from several different fruits to just two or three. She stopped the Thursday night meetings to focus more on training, her missions and healthy eating. The more she saw the number on the scale dwindle, the better she felt.

Ino started to feel invincible, like she could do anything she wanted. Her weight loss was going amazing, and she had almost gotten over her dad, almost. She felt she could rescue anyone, even Sai, she was sure he would fall on his knees for her.

Ino was assigned to a mission as the leader of a team. She was confident and ready for it. Her training had been going great and her diets even better, it was just a matter of time before everyone realised how great she was.

Before going to the mission, Ino found Shikamaru near the entrance of Konoha.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned with a frenzy look on his face at Ino and said, "Mission,"

Shikamaru wouldn't stop shaking his arm, he looked at everywhere very anxiously; so distracted he wasn't able to maintain eye contact with Ino.

"Me too," Ino smiled, trying to keep the conversation going.

Shikamaru stayed silent for a moment, staring at his feet as if he had forgotten she was there, then he said, "Cool, I have to go,"

Shikamaru rushed outside, leaving Ino alone in front of Konoha's doors. Ino was shocked with his new attitude, he acted so different from the last time she saw him. Something was going on with him, maybe he was still angry at her or maybe he was just in a rush.

Today's mission was escorting one important businessman, who has been getting a lot of death threats, back safely to his village. Ino was in charge of that team of three shinobi, she was the only woman. Their mission started perfectly, there were no countertimes, but when they were about to arrive to the village, someone attacked them. Those guys weren't even trying to kill the businessman, they were just trying to rob him, but Ino's team wouldn't let that happen. They started to fight against those five man, but the thieves were pretty strong. Taijutsu, kunai knives, shurikens and ninjutsu was exchanged from both teams, some of them were effective, but most of them missed the mark. Ino came up with the perfect plan. She told them to distract them with everything they could and then she would attack. The rest of her team obeyed, they started to throw shurikens and punches, one of them managed to grab two of the thieves and knock them unconscious; one shinobi from Ino's team was protecting the business man, but decided to jump into the battle, he was able to injure one of them badly. As they were about to complete the plan and win the battle due to Ino's mind destroying jutsu, her chakra lowered to an alarming point. Ino turned pale and fainted, one of the robbers took the chance and tried taking everything from the businessman. Fortunately, one of the shinobi from her team was able to control the situation by paralyzing the rest of the thieves with shadow clones. He offered them an exchange, he wouldn't have them arrested if they left immediately. The robbers flee the scene and everything got back to normal.

Ino was still sitting on the grass, trying to catch her breath when that same guy approached her and said, "Boys love saving girls," and winked.

The same feelings returned to her, the same feelings she had been trying to overcome crushed her one more time. She took a deep breath and held her tears back, she wasn't going to cry, she was aware she wouldn't achieve anything if she gave up; she decided to keep going on the same path she has been, but this time another purpose was added. Ino determined she would get as fit as she could and she wouldn't give up, she would save every parent and meanwhile, find someone who won't leave her like her mom and dad did. He said it, boys love saving girls, so it wasn't going to be that difficult to find someone, all she needed to do was act as a helpless and innocent girl if boys were around.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this story. I hope you like it xoxo**


	6. Ino, part II

**A/N: Hello! Here's part 2 of Ino's chapter! Feel free to tell me what you think of this, I feel it is pretty basic lol but if you like it thank you very much, and if you don't recommend it to people you hate lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been following the story! xoxo**

Ino's alarm started to beep. She opened one eye and saw a glimmer of sunlight going through her curtains, she turned off the alarm. She stayed on her bed for a few seconds, staring at the ceiling thinking about what she needs to get done today, she thought of her two hobbies.

Her morning jog, breakfast, everything is the same. Maybe it's because she has been waking up really early, but she has been feeling more fatigued than what she normally feels. Eight months of waking up at the same hour everyday just to follow a diet and a workout routine is a lot of commitment.

She got up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom, she weighed herself but regretted it immediately. She'd gained one kilogram. Ino started to concern about that number that appeared on her scale, she had been doing so well, 42 kilograms was too much weight for her. She ran straight to the toilet and started provoking her vomit with her own fingers, her body was out of things to purge, the only thing she eats is her breakfast fruits and those disappeared from her body a while ago. She sat next to the toilet for a moment, gazing at nowhere in particular, feeling the taste of her own vomit in her mouth just thinking about how many calories she consumed yesterday and the day before that made her gain one kilogram, then stood up to wash her mouth. She walked to her closet and got ready for her morning jog.

She admired the reflection of her naked body for a moment, she did all kinds of poses in front of the mirror, she grabbed her boobs and pressed them closer to her chest, imagining her body without them, she then went for her black sweatpants and purple t-shirt, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

Ino walked out and started walking further from her house. She began slowly, first, few minutes of just walking, watching the orange-ish morning sun, and listening to the birds singing. Then, she started to speed it up. No music, no talking, just her and her thoughts. She liked running alone, without any sound around because it made her feel like she was in control of her thoughts. From time to time she would focus that much on the sound her shoes made as they touched the ground that she would forget about everything. However, she had been a having one recurring thought that disturbs her which is the way her boobs jump when she runs. Having big boobs is good, boys like them, right? But they're a symbol of fat. Boobs are just fat. Fat that's on her body. Fat that looks bad.

Ino started to run faster and faster, trying to focus on the sound of her footsteps, but the faster she ran, the more her boobs jiggled. She suddenly stopped running, she ducked trying to catch her breath, her elbows resting on her knees, her hands covering her washed up face. After a few moments, she calmed down and kept running. 'If I think about that one more time, I'll run one more kilometre' she thought to herself.

After a nine kilometre jog, she arrived home and prepared her usual breakfast. Freshly cut fruit and her five almonds. Today's fruit was: three strawberries, a banana, and an apple. She served her almonds and started to eat. She washed it all down with a glass of cold water. Her breakfast was over, she took out a small notebook and wrote down how many calories she consumed in that breakfast, she was determined to not gain any more kilograms. Including all the not-planned meals and snacks that she ate, her average daily intake was of around 800 calories. She felt proud of her, she had gained control of it and she was ready now for her second jog. This time, it was going to be shorter and not that fast.

After her second jog, it was the moment to decide whether she should shower or take a bath. That's the only thing different from her routine, baths or showers. It all depends on her mood, and how much time she has left. Today was a relaxed day, so she decided for a bath.

She lit up some candles she had saved on her bathroom cabinet. She started to run the water, not too hot, not too cold. Ino opened a drawer from her bathroom and got out a pink bottle of bath salts, some sort of bubbles in a bottle, and essential oil scented like lavender. She mixed it all in the bathtub and proceeded to get naked. As she walked to the bathtub she encountered her reflection on a floor to ceiling mirror she has in her bathroom. She looked at herself in that mirror, naked. She liked how she was looking; boys like thin and small girls, they like protecting them and feeling like they are the bosses, and she likes giving them that pleasure. However, she wasn't perfect yet, she needed to be skinnier to achieve that look she's going for. After her small encounter with herself, she got into the bathtub. She washed herself and relaxed to the sound of the water splashing.

Her relaxing bath was over, and it was time to go for a mission. She looked at all the clothes she owned, she noticed that most of them were tight and they showed a lot of skin. She didn't feel comfortable wearing that anymore, she grabbed a t-shirt Chōji had left in her house a long time ago and put on a pair of jeans. Then brushed her long blonde hair and went there straight.

She's been getting easy missions lately since she almost failed the mission that consisted of escorting the businessman back safely. Her chakra has been taking a longer time to recover and that was making her slower and weaker. That's why most of her missions now consist of just helping people inside Konoha. Nothing more.

She wanted to gain her strength back, so she decided to train more in the afternoons. She would call either Lee, or Tenten, since, for her, everyone else was not that good at training like they were. She liked training with Lee because it was a harsh and heavy workout, he never stops training and he's always trying to find new ways of doing more and more exercise. On the other hand, Tenten was more relaxed. She liked harsh training but not everyday, she believes that doing it everyday would eventually burn out the body and have a worse outcome. Chōji would often join them just to check on Ino.

After a long day of missions and training, she arrived home. Ino opened her front door and went directly to the kitchen. She started to munch on leftovers she found on her fridge. Time passed, she was tired, but she couldn't manage to sleep, she was sure she crossed the line. She looked at her notebook and realised she ate more than the 800 calories she allowed herself, she felt disgusted at her body, she felt so out of control she decided to purge, after that, she was able to sleep. And her day would begin the same way.

Another month went by, and Ino was already at 40 kilograms and going down. She stuck to her diet like her life depended on that. When she returned from missions, she liked to fix herself an apple. She likes cutting them in little pieces and arranging them in sizes. She likes to begin eating the small pieces first and then continue with the big ones, as if she was preparing her brain. Her new way of eating food takes a lot of prep time, that sometimes she just gets enough by watching what she is preparing that she doesn't even eats the food. After her meal, she again wrote in her notebook what she consumed. Lately, an apple was all her meal consisted of, she then stopped eating freshly cut fruit in the morning and stayed just with the glass of cold water.

Her day started again, she woke up, went for a jog and this time decided not to shower since she was going to train with Lee, Tenten and Chōji.

She arrived to their meeting point and started with the training. During the training Ino's weight loss was so noticeable that even Lee noticed it, he didn't comment on it though.

"What diet are on now?" Tenten asked as they rested beneath the shadow of a tree.

Ino laughed, "what are you talking about? I've gained a lot of weight,"

Lee, Chōji and Tenten looked at each other with confusion. Ino looked so small and tiny she could break.

"No, you look very thin," Chōji said.

"Are you making fun of me? I don't feel comfortable talking about my weight, okay?" Ino started to get angry, "I know I've been getting chubbier, but you don't have to be rude," she stood up from where they were all sitting down and walked away.

Chōji was concerned about his friend. She wasn't fat, she didn't even look fat, she looked like a toothpick, a really thin toothpick.

As she walked away, the rest of them looked at her legs and her arms; how could she not notice that even her tight clothes looked big on her?

Ino could feel their looks, but she ignored them. She just kept on walking to her house. Chōji started to call her name, he wouldn't let her go away, at least not like that. He ran to where she was and stopped her.

"You look good, Ino," he said, "your weight is perfect the way it is," he tried to make her feel good about herself like he always tries to, yet again, he failed miserably.

Ino just took the compliment, she smiled back, said a simple: "thank you," and then left. Inside her, she knew that it wasn't enough. She could do better, she was still chubby, and her so called friends just wanted her to be fat, she looked at herself in the mirror every morning and she was sure about what she was saying, she was fat.

As she walked back to her house, she encountered him. She was sure he would say something about how much weight she has gained and how disgusting she looked, she couldn't let him see her this way. That would be horrifying.

Before she could take another way home, he approached her.

"Hello, beautiful," the dark haired guy said.

Ino smiled at him. Inside, she was feeling embarrassed. She really liked Sai and she thought maybe he was talking to her just to make fun of her weight.

"Sai," she responded nervously.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked.

"Home,"

"Mmm, can I walk with you? I haven't seen you in a while," Sai asked. He would never miss a chance to join her, he had always had some kind of crush on Ino. She is strong, beautiful and confident, but lately that confidence was gone.

Ino and Sai started walking together, talking about trivial and superficial things.

"I see that you've been training a lot, you look skinnier," he said.

Ino took it as a compliment, Sai never lies and he is not the kind of guy who makes fun of people on purpose, is he? Maybe she was getting thinner, "Thanks. You look good too," she said.

"Me? Oh no, I haven't trained as much as you have," Sai smiled as he tapped his tummy, Ino giggled. They both walked silently for a while until they arrived at Ino's front door, as they were saying goodbye, Sai said, "You know, books can teach you a lot of things. If you ever need to talk about feelings and all that, you know where I am," Ino looked at Sai confused. What was he talking about? "I'll see you tomorrow," Sai left with a smile on his face.

It was now night, Ino prepared herself to sleep. She put on her pijama, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She went to bed and laid there for a while. Thinking about what happened in her day, about Chōji, Lee and Tenten, thinking about what Sai said about feelings. Before she could notice, she was already asleep. She woke up the next morning and did the same thing she always does. Exercise and then going on missions.

Ino was returning home from her mission of the day when she saw Sai outside her door.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" Ino asked as she walked towards him.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to know how are you and how are you feeling," he answered with a smile.

Ino was a bit surprised, but she liked that. Sai wanted to see her and talk to her, that was a sign that her diets and trainings were paying off, "I'm fine," Ino said as she fixed her hair.

"Good. Follow me," Sai said leading the way.

Sai walked with Ino to a park near her house. They sat on a bench below a tree's shadow and continued talking. They started the conversation slowly and awkwardly, Ino was a little bit nervous and Sai was not good at making any conversation. Sai wanted to talk about Ino's feelings, he could notice that something was wrong. She was so pale and thin, she looked tired and sadder. Sai wanted to help Ino, but he was clueless about what to do to solve it.

"Team ten has been really distant, I think," Sai said.

"We're not. We just, ugh, I don't know," she shrugged.

"The war really messed up us all. It was crazy, all the lives that were lost," Ino tried to open up about her father and how she really felt, but wasn't able to say anything about him, she felt a knot on her throat, she knew that if she opened her mouth she would end up crying and she didn't want to do that. She just stared at the ground and made no sound at all. "Chōji has been getting psychological help, he says he feels better. Talking about your feelings seems to improve the way you feel," Sai made a quick pause, "Shikamaru and you were always a little bit more… more reserved, but anyways you can't be helped unless you want to be helped," Sai stood up from the bench. Ino and him stared at the beautiful evening that was in front of them for a moment. Ino then looked at Sai and stood up next to him. "I'll be around if you ever need to talk," Sai gave her a kiss on her forehead as a goodbye and then walked away.

Ino stayed a little bit more staring at the view, just breathing and thinking about what Sai said. Maybe she needed help, Chōji even said it. Maybe team ten needed help, she hasn't seen Shikamaru in almost four months, and it was time to visit him.

Ino walked to Shikamaru's house. She knocked the door and Yoshino opened it, her eyes were red and bloated, as if she had been crying all day long. She asked to see her friend but all she got in return was nothing. Shikamaru was not home, his mom said that he hadn't been home in a few days, but that maybe he could be on his cloud watching spot.

Ino rushed to where Shikamaru might be and searched for him. Finally, she found him sitting on the floor gazing at the night sky.

"Shikamaru," Ino called his name.

Shikamaru didn't answer, he just kept gazing at the zenith. Ino sat next to him on the floor and continued talking, "Are you okay?"

Shikamaru looked at Ino, but said nothing, he just nodded. His pupils were so constricted.

"Are you sure?" Ino stared directly into his eyes. He looked like if he was in his own world, but not like he had always have. He just kept nodding slowly, non stop. Shikamaru looked like if he was about to sleep, his breathing was so slow it looked like if he didn't breathe at all. "Have you talked to Chōji?" She asked.

Shikamaru kept nodding slowly and then responded eagerly, "I have talked to him a lot of times, when we were little, at the academy, even here. A lot,"

"But, lately?"

Shikamaru stared at Ino as if he was gradually processing the words she was saying. He then turned to face the ground and said in a tone that was almost like a whisper, "I don't know, I don't remember. I might have, but I don't know. I-I think I have,"

Ino looked at Shikamaru, that guy was not his best friend. She could notice his face full of confusion and hurt. She knew she wouldn't get anything from him, at least not in that state. Shikamaru laid on the floor for a few minutes and then fell asleep there. Ino stayed next to him, she could notice he hadn't been home, his clothes were dirty and she couldn't smell his usual cologne. He was not okay. Maybe Sai was telling her to help Shikamaru, not her, in the end, she doesn't have a problem, but her friend does.

Ino left Shikamaru sleeping, she then went to tell Shikamaru's mom about where he was and what he was doing.

After that journey, she returned home. She took out her notebook and realised nothing was written in there. Slower than the usual, she put on her purple short pajamas, ready to go to bed when someone knocked on her door, it was a mild, almost inaudible knock. She went downstairs and opened her door.

"Chōji,"

"I am worried about you," Chōji said.

Ino stayed silent.

"I think you a have a problem you need to face. You're not eating, and I know I'm not supposed to force you to go to therapy, but I can't keep on watching destroy yourself and do nothing about it. What kind of friend would I be?" Chōji left his heart out in that statement.

Ino started to breath heavily. Her vision began to get blurry and she started to get dizzy, she bent in order to catch her breath and all of a sudden, she collapsed. Chōji rushed to help his friend. He carried her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran straight to the hospital of Konoha.

Chōji arrived to the hospital with Ino still on his shoulder. He laid her on a chair on the emergency entry and rushed for help. A medical ninja arrived and took Ino to one room that was available. Chōji explained the situation to the doctor and talked about her eating habits and how skinny she's been getting. The doctor gave her serum and waited for her to hydrate, Chōji waited inside her hospital room. Meanwhile, the doctor analysed her. After several minutes, Ino woke up.

"What happened?" Ino asked. Her voice was so quiet and weak that it was almost impossible to hear her.

"You fainted," Chōji said, "I think this is your wake up call,"

The doctor entered the room and kept on analysing Ino, her heartbeat, her pupils, everything. She lacked vitamins and nutrients.

"When was the last time you ate something?" the medical ninja asked as he wrote some things on his notepad

"I don't know," Ino said, "But, it was an apple,"

"Just that?"

"Just that,"

"Are concerned about about gaining weight?" the doctor kept on writing.

Ino nodded.

"How much do you exercise?"

"I go for a jog every morning and then I train in the afternoon," she said.

"Are you doing some sort of diet?"

Ino stayed silent for a moment and then decided for the truth, "I am,"

The doctor asked Chōji to follow him outside. He started to explain him what was going on. He explained him about eating disorders and how they function. About the physical effects these disorders have on people and how they can be treated. Chōji listened carefully to the doctor's instructions, he really wanted to help his friend.

After the doctor's instructions, Chōji got back inside Ino's hospital room. Ino looked at Chōji and started to crumble, she realised she had a problem, an eating disorder. She started to cry everything that she hadn't cried. They talked about how she felt without her dad, feeling left out and ignored by her mom, and how she hates to even think about that gruesome moment, how she wishes to give him one last hug, to joke with him one more time, or at least be able to say goodbye. She told Chōji how she feels he is the luckiest guy because his dad is still alive. Chōji rushed to hug her. He started to cry too, he felt the need to tell her how important she was to him, and how much he worries about her. Ino just kept hugging him.

After that touching moment, Chōji left Ino to rest and went to tell her mom and friends about the situation. He told everybody what the doctor said and how they could help her. He tried talking to Shikamaru about that, but he was so zonked that he didn't even listen to him. Then Chōji returned with Ino's mom to the hospital to take her back home. They helped her with her things and returned her home.

Ino laid on her bed and was left there to rest, but she wasn't able to, every fifteen minutes or so, someone new would arrive to her room wanting to check on her. Sakura and Hinata were there as well as Tenten, they talked about how she was feeling and irrelevant stuff. Then Lee, Kiba and Shino arrived, they brought her flowers and balloon. Even Temari, who was in Konoha that day, went there. Somehow, Ino felt really comfortable telling her really personal things. They both shared their feelings about the war, Temari talked about how worried she was about Shikamaru and gave Ino advice on dealing with the death of a parent. Ino told her about the kiss Shikamaru and her shared, and then took the advice Temari gave her. Even though the relationship between Temari and his father was different from hers, it was a good advice. Naruto visited her too, he brought her a gift card from Ichiraku Ramen. Ino tried not to get annoyed by it, she knows Naruto doesn't know anything about this stuff and all he's trying to do is help. And last but not least, he arrived.

"Hey, beautiful," Sai greeted Ino with a big smile.

Ino smiled back at him. Sai walked to the bed Ino was laying on and sat by her side.

"Aren't you tired of people getting in and out?" Sai asked.

"Kind of, but everyone means well," she responded.

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Why what?" Ino asked back.

"Why did you stop eating?" Sai reformulated his question.

"I don't know. I think I just liked the control I had," she sighed, "When my dad died, I felt so impotent, powerless, and eating was something that I could control, that… that I had control of," her eyes started to water.

He sighed, "It's a long way from here to being recovered, but I know you're strong, and everyone loves that about you," he just smiled at her.

Ino started to cry. She was happy that Sai wasn't trying to give her advice or criticize her and her decisions. Sai hugged Ino and said, "I'll be here, and I won't go,"

Ino knew she had to work a lot on that process. Realising you have a problem is the first step, and that was already done. Besides, having the unconditional support of her friends was always reassuring.


	7. Shikamaru, part I

**A/N: Hello! Here's an update on the story. This part is where the focus from Ino changes to Shikamaru. Hope you like it and let me know if you did or didn't lol. xoxo**

Today's mission is in Kirigakure. Some guy related to politics wants Shikamaru and his team to take a package to Sunagakure. They say the package is so important and secret that if someone stole it it would be the end of Suna.

Even though the Fourth Great Ninja War ended four months ago, people still think about power and overthrowing governments. Why would they do that? War is not just a game, it's something serious. Everybody lost someone dear during that time, and thinking there's people willing to relive it just for the sole purpose of getting power is what pisses Shikamaru off the most.

He and his team got ready for duty, they cleaned their kunai knives, packaged everything, and got to Kirigakure as fast as they could. Shikamaru had been feeling down because of his father's death. Besides, his mother was so depressed that he had to take care of the bills, cooking, cleaning, everything. During the mission, he wasn't present, his brain was thinking about what he has to do when he returns home.

Kirigakure is a creepy village. There's mist everywhere and a lot of people doing shady stuff. This is no touristic place, they rob people who look like foreigners, and sometimes they even kill them for a pair of new shoes.

Shikamaru and his team went to where they would have to pick up the package. They met with a beautiful young lady, her dark hair seemed like she belonged to the Nara clan, but here eyes just made you question everything she had to say. Shikamaru took the package from the lady's hands and then left without saying a word. The team taking that package to Sunagakure consisted of seven people from different villages: two protecting the front, two protecting the rear, and two protecting the sides, Shikamaru goes in the middle protecting the package with his own life. During their journey, they encountered all sorts of traps. Some more lethal than others, but there was one that almost made that package delivery mission impossible.

Shikamaru had the package on his hands, he was going at the same speed the rest of his teammates were going, when all of a sudden something caught him by his foot. The package went flying to some bushes near where they were, the rest of the team tried to regain the package. Suddenly, some shinobi from Kirigakure came out of nowhere doing a Hidden in the Mist jutsu. When Shikamaru's team's vision was completely blocked by the mist, they started attacking. Shikamaru's vision was also blocked by the mist, even though he was hanging from his foot on the branch of a tall tree. After a few failed attempts, he managed to cut the rope that was tying him, he started to fall blindly, he wasn't sure were he would land so he just prepared for impact. His head hit the ground hardly and his body landed on top of his left arm breaking it. He was in great suffering and discomfort, but still he stood up and fought them with everything he could.

In the end, they won, they retrieved the package and continued their journey to Suna. Their journey was constantly interrupted by the pain Shikamaru was in.

"Stop!" He shrieked. He held his left arm near his body, still holding on to the package with his other hand. He came to a sudden stop, forcing the rest of his teammates to do the same thing.

"Hey," one shinobi from Kirigakure called, "Boss, I have something that might help you," he started to search inside his bag for it. Shikamaru just stared at him still in agony, hoping that that thing would help him, "Here it is," he handed him a bottle of pills, "They're painkillers originative from Kirigakure. They're really strong so just take one,"

Shikamaru handed the package to a Konoha shinobi that was next to him and grabbed the bottle, he chugged one of them without asking any other questions, "Thank you," he handed back the bottle.

"Keep them," he closed his bag, "You'll need them later,"

Immediately, Shikamaru felt better, he couldn't feel that horrible pain anymore and he was ready to keep going. After a long distance traveled, they finally arrived to their destination.

Shikamaru was kind of happy about this trip to Suna. Last time he saw Temari was before him and Ino kissed, now he was sure about his feelings for her and was ready to be more flirtatious.

Everyone inside the Kazekage building arranged to protect and receive that package, Shikamaru was the one who would give it, and Gaara was the receiver.

"Thank you for your support," Gaara said and he grabbed the package with his hands.

"It's an effort from everybody. We don't want wars anymore," Shikamaru stood in front of Gaara until he gave the package to someone else to keep it locked and saved.

Gaara turned his eyes to Shikamaru, he looked at his arm and said, "Do you need help?"

Shikamaru wasn't aware of the pain anymore, those pills the shinobi from Kirigakure gave him were very strong, "I think so," Shikamaru looked at his arm.

"I'll take you there," Temari walked to him, "This way, sir," she pointed the direction with her arm. Shikamaru followed her.

"Sir?" He asked jokingly, "How did I go from being a crybaby to a sir?" He laughed, still holding his arm near to his body.

Temari rolled her eyes and responded, "I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your team," she looked at his arm and said between laughs, "But I think you've already embarrassed yourself,"

Shikamaru chuckled, "Ugh, don't even tell me," They stopped at their destination.

"What happened?" Temari asked as she stood in front of the door.

"Someone set a trap and I got injured," he smirked as he held his arm near to his body, he was a little bit embarrassed about this situation, he was the only ninja that got injured during this mission, "you should've been there to rescue me,"

"I should've, crybaby," she laughed, "Still, it's not like you to be distracted during a mission," she said in a more serious tone, then opened the door where the medic was and let him get in first.

Shikamaru thought of that. It indeed wasn't like him to be distracted during a mission, he always tried to be focused and do his best, but there has been a lot of stuff going through his mind that he's hasn't let out, and the only person he felt understood his situation cut him off of her life.

The medical ninja placed a cast on his arm and suggested him not to force it for at least four months, he also checked if he had any concussions. Shikamaru told the doctor about the painkillers the shinobi from Kirigakure gave him, but the doctor wasn't concerned with that, he actually recommended him taking some until he felt the pain was gone.

"Well, if that's it," he stood up from the chair and looked at his cast, "I'll go now. Thank you," he smiled at the doctor, he looked at Temari and pointed at the door with his head.

Temari caught the sign. He waited for her next to the door, Temari waited for him to go outside first, but instead, he slightly grabbed her waist, causing her to flinch and go outside first, "What the—," she muttered to herself.

Shikamaru closed the door behind him and saw the Sand Princess' face red as a tomato, "What happened?" He asked, he knew exactly why she was red.

"N-nothing," she began to guide him back to where his team was.

They walked silently until it was time to say goodbye. Shikamaru shook Gaara's hand and thanked him, then Kankuro's, he then looked at Temari and extended his hand, "If I ever need help again, I'll wait for you," he shook her hand with a flirty smirk.

They prepared themselves again for a few days trip to their respective villages and lives.


	8. Shikamaru, part II

"I'm home," Shikamaru opened his front door, he wasn't able to hear any noise. He started to get comfortable, he took off his shoes and his green vest, left it on the couch and walked all around the house trying to find someone. As he entered his parent's room, he couldn't help but to remember his father, he found his mom sleeping. Even though it was still sunny outside, nobody would have noticed it, the curtains were closed to a point where no light was able to enter.

He walked next to the bed and whispered next to her ear "I'm home," he leaned to give his mom a kiss. His mom didn't say anything, she just hummed as acknowledgement.

Shikamaru sighed and left, he closed the door behind him and then began with his other duties. He stared at the pile of dirty dishes that had been accumulating for the past week, he hated washing dishes, but he had to it for his mom. After he cleaned the kitchen, he swept the floor and took out the trash, he decided to take a smoke break after all that cleaning. He walked to his garden and sat on the ground, he took out his pack and lit one, he savoured his first cigarette, he loved feeling the heat of the first one running through his throat. He then smoked another one as a prize for today's achievements. Shikamaru was enjoying the other cigarette when all of a sudden the pain began again. He felt a tingling pain running through his arm, he ran to his vest as if his life depended on it, leaving his second cigarette on the floor to consume by itself. He found the pills and then chugged three more of those. He, again, felt the pain leaving immediately.

As the time went by, Shikamaru started to increase his consumption of painkillers. He contacted that shinobi from Kirigakure and asked him for more. The first bottle of painkillers contained sixty pills, he took three every time he felt pain, which was constantly, so he ended up finishing that first bottle in one month. The next bottle, which he received from the same guy, contained sixty pills too, but this time, it lasted him for two weeks.

When his second bottle was almost over, he felt the need to get more, he tried contacting the guy, but it was impossible. He got so desperate to a point where he decided to fake a mission to Kirigakure just to get more of those pills.

"Kakashi," he knocked but walked into the office anyways, "Umm, I need your help," he said.

Kakashi could notice how he shaked his arm and the desperation that emerged from that action, "What is it?" He asked.

"During that mission to Kirigakure and Suna, something was stolen from me and I need it back," he was not going for any small talk, he needed to obtain those pills as fast as he could.

"Oh," Kakashi stood up from his desk and walked to where he was standing, "What did they steal?"

Shikamaru looked at his feet making up a believable enough answer, "A kunai knife from my clan,"

Kakashi wasn't dumb, he didn't buy that story, it was poorly thought. If someone really stole that from him, he would've noticed a long time ago and not like a month later. But he knew that kid was up to something and even if he said no, he would still manage to go there. Kakashi granted the permission, but he was going to be under surveillance without his knowledge.

Just before he left, he found Ino. He was sure she would notice something was off, plus he didn't want to talk to her since he was still kind of angry at her. Besides, he was too busy thinking about those pills and the way they made him feel. So up in the sky, like he could finally be a cloud.

Shikamaru parted to Kirigakure and found the place where the guy gets the pills from, he bought three bottles of sixty pills and went back to Konoha.

Kakashi was now aware about Shikamaru's new hobbie, but he wasn't sure whether he was distributing them inside Konoha or if he was just taking them for himself, either one, it was a bad thing.

"You summoned me?" Shikamaru entered Kakashi's office as if it was his own.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you got it back?" He asked, he wanted to caught him in his lies.

"No, I didn't," Shikamaru answered, he knew if he said yes he would ask to see it, "I think they already sold it somewhere," he smirked, thinking Kakashi had bought his lie.

"Too bad," Kakashi kept on signing his piles of papers.

"If that's all, I'm leaving," he turned around to face the door when Kakashi interrupted him.

"How's your arm?" He asked.

Shikamaru turned around slightly, looking over his shoulder, "Better," he kept on walking to the door, he wanted to go home and just lay on the garden, watch the clouds and take more pills. He held the door knob and twisted it open, before he could finally leave, Kakashi interrupted him again.

"Take some days off," Kakashi said, still focused on his duty.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, still at the door.

"Yeah, maybe three weeks," he paused, "Relax, take care of your injury,"

"Uh?" Shikamaru was confused, but took it anyways, "Well, see you in three weeks then," he waved at Kakashi and then closed the door behind him.

When he arrived home, he wasn't sure what to do first, he had more than a hundred and twenty pills for three weeks, and a lot of things to clean around his home. With this mini vacations Kakashi gave him, his days consisted of chugging as many pills as his brain told him to, cloud watching and walking around the village.

After two weeks he lost it. He started to take them every one or two hours without counting them. He would just shake the bottle and chug as many as they came out. Sometimes four, sometimes nine, it was all completely random. Even if he still had pills left, he would still buy from that guy to have more and more.

Three weeks went by and he never returned to duty as he was supposed to, he took longer vacations just to walk around the village, high as a kite.

"Hey!" Chōji approached his best friend, "I haven't seen you in a while,"

Shikamaru nodded slowly and said, "I saw you," he gulped, "didn't I? Uh, It was yesterday, or was it the week before?"

Chōji was puzzled, he wasn't sure what was he talking about. Last time they saw each other was when Ino and him still had their Thursday nights talks.

Chōji was running late for his appointment, he hated to leave his friend like that, but maybe he was just messing around. He had to remember, he's the smartest one in Konoha.

Two months went by and Shikamaru wasn't sure about the days. For him, it was just clouds and stars, clouds and stars, no numbers, no months, nothing else. He would spend most of his time at the top of the roof watching the clouds, drugged. He had vague memories of Ino and Chōji visiting him during those two months, but he wasn't sure if it was real. He would sometimes forget to shower or return home and would just fall asleep wherever his brain told him to.

Sometimes, the effects of the pills would brush off, making him anxious, angry and sad, the only thing he wanted to do was to punch something, get rid of all his wrath, but other times, all he wanted to do was to take his own life. That's why he tried to keep on taking them every time, he didn't want feel any kind of pain ever again.

Shikamaru returned home the next morning after four days of being outside, he opened his door and saw how messy his house was, every dish was dirty, the floor was muddy, as he walked through the hallways of his home, he could notice how dusty the furniture was. He entered his room and realised it was just as he had left it. He walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower, he took his clothes out and entered, he took a quick shower, still under the effects of the pills, he dried himself with a towel and changed to just a pair of black sweatpants, no shirt, he tied his hair up in his signature ponytail and proceeded to check his stash. He had been buying from other different people instead of just the guy from Kirigakure to have more. He had pills hidden inside his drawer, inside some books, under his bed, and on his bathroom cabinet. He would take them every time he felt he was going back to reality.

Suddenly, Shikamaru's mother knocked his door, startling him.

"Someone's visiting you," she said from outside his bedroom. Before he could think of anything else, the beautiful blonde kunoichi from Sunagakure stormed into his room. Shikamaru wasn't able to talk.

"Your friend is at the hospital," she said as she just stood near the closed door of his room.

"What friend?" Shikamaru asked, still trying to digest the recent events.

"Ino," she sighed, "aren't you going to see her?"

"I don't understand," he looked at nowhere, trying to replay the words she just said in his head, "I talked to Ino like four hours ago,"

"Did you?" Temari started to get angry. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about him, but she hated this precarious behaviour of his. Kakashi had talked to her about what he discovered, he was sure she would do something about it, and he knew Shikamaru would listen to her, or at least would try to, "I just can't believe it! What is going on with you? Kakashi told me you never returned to duty, and you've been acting all weird," she crossed her arms, almost in defeat. As she continued talking, the effect from the painkillers started to brush off. Shikamaru started to feel more and more anxious, he started to sweat, and he felt furious for no apparent reason, he needed to take at least one more of those pills, but if Temari saw him, it would be the end. "Are you even listening!?" Temari raised her voice, she was also getting furious of seeing him destroying himself.

Shikamaru tried to keep it cool as much as he could for her, but his need was so excessive he felt that he was going to die; he felt the most intense pain on his chest, his beating heart felt as if a shuriken was planted inside his heart forbidding his blood to run free through his arteries and pinching through his heart in every beat, he started to breath heavily, he needed those pills and he needed them right now. He headed to one of his hidden stashes as Temari kept on talking, he wasn't sure what she was saying, he was too focused on his pain. He desperately started to shake the bottle in order to get out as many pills as he could. Temari noticed this and ran to get the bottle. She wrenched the bottle Shikamaru had on his hand and held it as tight as she could, forcing Shikamaru to let it go.

"Give them to me! I need them for my broken arm," he took a deep breath trying to calm down. Thoroughly flustered, he slowly accosted Temari nearer to a wall.

Temari held the bottle of pills away from him, as if she was teasing him, "No," she was walking backwards, trying to get away from Shikamaru, at some point she reached the end of the room, she ended up with her back against the wall and holding the pills with her right hand as tight as she could, he was still a bit far from her, "Y-you told me you would wait for me if you ever needed help," she paused, although she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was afraid of how he would react, "I-I… I am here, and you, you need help,"

Shikamaru kept accosting her slowly, calmly telling her to give him his pills. Every step he took, his anger grew stronger and stronger, when he finally reached to where Temari was, he got closer and whispered, "Give them to me,"

Temari looked at him dead in the eye and firmly said, "No,"

Shikamaru yelled and punched the wall behind Temari with his broken arm so hard that she screamed.

Temari pushed Shikamaru away from her with all the strength she could gather, she felt weak, she was about to cry, "You don't need them!" she paused to catch her breath, "you just made a hole in the wall with your broken arm!" Shikamaru realised what just happened, he looked at his left arm like if it was someone else's, then turned his eyes to Temari. Her eyes were red, she was ready to begin sobbing, but she wasn't going to do it, not in front of him, "What is going on?" Temari asked softly as she cleaned her watery eyes with her hand.

"I'm sorry, I was so stupid," Shikamaru rubbed his face with his hands, breathing heavily as he walked from side to side of the room trying to holding back the tears, "It's just too much, it's too much, the war was too much, everything is just—,"

Temari quickly got to where he was, throwing the bottle of pills to the ground in the process, and hugged him as he began to sob. Shikamaru yielded, his strength left his body and ended up crying on his floor with Temari still holding him. His crying was too painful to handle, "I try to be strong for my mom, but-but I'm so weak. He wasn't supposed to die!" He yelled, then almost breathless tried to finish his sentence, "He promised me he would be at my wedding, he promised me to be an excellent grandfather," he grasped Temari and shoved his face into her neck, seeking protection, she could feel his tears running down her, "but he's gone," his voice broke, he didn't even try to catch his breath anymore. His loud screams and his confession were so heartbreaking that even Temari couldn't hold back her tears. They cried for almost an hour, without saying anything at all, she just kept holding him as he hugged her as tight as he could. Shikamaru's ear was on Temari's chest, allowing him to hear her heartbeat. That same heartbeat started to calm him down, he stopped sobbing little by little as Temari caressed his face.

Temari started to stand up slowly and Shikamaru followed her, she sat on the bed and said, "Get some sleep,"

Shikamaru laid on the bed and responded, "Don't leave, please,"

Temari looked at him, she had never seen him this vulnerable. He had always acted as this arrogant and smart shinobi, and seeing him like this was truly agonising for her. Temari laid next to him and started rubbing his back and caressing his hair, waiting for him to fall asleep. Shikamaru hadn't had a good sleep like this one he just had in a long time.

Shikamaru woke up and started to feel anxious, again. It had been hours since he last took his dose of painkillers. Temari was next to him, caressing his hair, she could notice how his arm was shaking, and his heavy breathing.

"It's okay," Temari tried to calm him down.

Shikamaru was putting a great effort to control himself, but his desires were stronger than him. He stood up from the bed and started to look for his painkillers in every hidden place he had, but he wasn't able to find any of them.

"Where are they?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

Temari stood up from the bed and said, "I threw them away. You need help,"

Shikamaru's wrath grew rapidly, he felt the need to throw everything that was near him just to find one more pill, "I don't. Give them to me,"

"You do," she started to grab her belongings, she walked to the door and held the doorknob. She looked down at the floor trying to hold her tears back, she sighed, "I hope this time I can help you," she opened the door and left Shikamaru.

His desperation reached such high level that he started to destroy everything on his room. He threw his lamp to the wall, he flipped his mattress as he screamed, he took everything out from his cabinets and there it was. He saw it, that wooden box his dad told him to hide from his mom, he rubbed that box with his thumbs and sighed. He really missed him. He laid on the floor for several hours with that wooden box on top of his chest, just thinking about him, when his arm started to shake again. He needed those pills immediately. He thought of going to the hospital, faking a really strong pain in order to get some more pills. He placed his dad's box back on his drawer and left, the rest of his room was still a mess.

He rushed to the hospital and asked to speak to a medical ninja. The ninja arrived and Shikamaru explained him about his injury.

"You need a prescription,"

"I know, I had it, but I lost it. My mom must've thrown it away," he chuckled nervously, hoping that that lie would be enough.

"Mmm," the ninja paused, "Wait a second,"

Shikamaru was left alone at the emergency entry, thinking about how good he was at lying. His arm started to shake again.

"Follow me," he heard the voice of the medical ninja said from a corridor and did as told. They walked to one of the hospital rooms and waited outside for a moment, "Enter, please,"

Shikamaru opened the door, he thought his perfect plan had worked, but unfortunately for him, his perfect plan faced something he wasn't expecting.

"Sakura," he said, startled.

Sakura was inside the hospital room they sent him to. Inside the room was also Chōji and Kakashi.

"Shikamaru…" Chōji said, his eyes were filled with tears.

Sakura left the room without saying anything else, she locked the door behind her and waited for the best. Kakashi planned this after he found out about his addiction. Temari also talked to Kakashi about what happened when she visited him and how uncontrollable he was. This shocked Kakashi, forcing him to plan a sudden intervention with the help of Shikamaru's best friend.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"We're worried…" Chōji's voice cracked. This was too much for him, Ino and Shikamaru were his best friends and seeing them suffer was awful.

"We're sending you away…" Kakashi started giving the bad news, "You need special help,"

Shikamaru was confused about that last statement. He was sure he was in perfect conditions, he was just a little bit more distracted than the usual, "No,"

Chōji started to cry, "You have a drug problem. You don't remember anything about the last couple of months, you disappear and when you're here you act strange, and I miss my friend,"

Shikamaru thought of what Temari and Chōji said, he sat down on the nearest chair available and said, "I can't stop,"

"You'll leave in four hours. That gives you enough time to prepare a bag and explain Yoshino about the situation," Kakashi started to walk to the door, he opened it, "Chōji will escort you," then left.

Shikamaru's arm was still shaking, but he wasn't that deep into drugs yet, was he? He could still be saved, but he needed them, he really needed them. Chōji walked him to his house and waited for him to prepare his bags. He went to his mother's room, Chōji waited on the door, the curtains were closed, and his mother was asleep.

"Mom," he whispered near her ear, trying to wake her up carefully. Yoshino opened her eyes and saw her son, she caressed his cheek, "Mom," Shikamaru cleared his throat and rubbed his mother's hand, "I'm going on a mission and, umm, I'll be away for some time,"

His mom just stared at him and said, "Take care. I love you," Shikamaru held back his tears and faked a smile. Yoshino hugged him.

Shikamaru left his mother's room and started to walk to the door. Chōji left his psychologist's presentation card on the table next to Yoshino's door for her to find. He was sure she wouldn't listen until she was ready to face it, so he left it just in case.

Shikamaru didn't say anything to Chōji, he just grabbed his belongings and closed the door behind him.

Kakashi had already been waiting at the doors of Konoha for a while when Chōji and Shikamaru arrived.

"They're here," Kakashi said as some medic ninjas from another village approached Konoha's doors. Those medic ninjas belonged to a rehab centre near Yugakure. Shikamaru took a deep breath and started to walk near the medic ninjas.

"Goodbye…" Chōji waved at his best friend as a tear fell down.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, he just waved back and took one last look at his friend before leaving for who knows how many months. He hated leaving like this, but if his friends and Kakashi worried about him, it meant he might have a problem. Realising you have a problem is the first step in order to get help, and that was already happening. He knew those months were going to be hard, but he was sure he had the unconditional support of his friends.


	9. Choji, part I

"Don't feel bad about it, Chōji," Chōza said to his son. He grabbed two bags of potato chips and gave one to his son, "They're not doing it in a bad way," he took a handful of potato chips and ate them in one bite, "They're still your friends, they just feel better with each other right now since they're going through the same thing,"

Chōji looked at his bag of potato chips sadly. He loves eating potato chips, but not at this moment. He's eating them, but the taste of those potato chips was not fulfilling, he couldn't stop thinking about his two best friends, "I know," he sighed, "there's nothing I can do," he kept on eating.

"There is," his father said, still munching on his potato chips, "Just be there for them, don't leave them alone. They need you more right now, but they won't say it,"

Chōji looked at his father in disbelief. He felt his friends were leaving him out of everything. They've been hanging out every Thursday night without telling him, and whenever he asks to join in, they either ignore him or just make up a totally random excuse not to invite him.

"He's right, Chōji," his mom entered to the living room while cleaning a pan with a rag, "Your friends love you, but they're going through a really tough process and they need you, but they need to realise it first," she left the pan on the table next to the couch and sat by her son's side.

"Moms are always right, you know?" Chōza said to his son.

"I know," he took a deep breath and then spat what was on his mind, "I want to go to a psychologist,"

His parents looked at each other, then looked at their son. Chōza left his bag of potato chips in the coffee table in front of the couch and hugged his son, "I wanted to tell you the same thing, I actually was planning on going too. I lost my two best friends,"

After that heartwarming conversation with his parents, Chōji started getting professional help from an expert. At first he was nervous, he had a really hard time getting out everything he had on his mind and every feeling, but he kept on trying, he really wanted to feel better to find a way to help his friends.

He would tell his psychologist about his childhood, which most of it included stories with Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto. He also talked about the pressure he feels from being part of the Ino-Shika-Chō; mostly now because of what happened to Shikaku and Inoichi, they had to prepare themselves to be the next generation in charge.

Whenever he tried to talk about his sensei and the war, he would instantly feel a lump on his throat. It was tough for him during the first appointments, but as the months went by, he found it easier and easier. During one of his psychology consultations, he finally did it. He began crying, but ended up opening up about everything he felt when Asuma died and the war. He was happy; he was strong enough to face his feelings and was getting through it. He decided to meet with his friends to talk about his achievement and recommend them doing the same thing.

They met each other at that barbecue place they used to go with Asuma. Chōji arrived first, meanwhile he ordered a drink and some food. Ino arrived next, she ordered just a glass of cold water; she and Chōji started to talk about irrelevant things, mostly about how much they changed the restaurant and the new menu. About half an hour later, Shikamaru arrived.

Chōji started the conversation slowly, same as he did with Ino, just talking about trivial stuff. After a few moments, Chōji decided it was time for the real conversation to begin:

"I actually wanted to talk about something important," he said a little bit nervous. Shikamaru took a sip of his beer, and prepared to listen as well as Ino, "I've been going to a psychologist and I think it would be good for you to go too…" he paused for a moment, "I mean, it has been a really great help for me, and if you don't want to go alone, we can go together to the first sessions until you feel good to be alone," As Chōji was letting his heart out in that recommendation, Ino just stared at her half-empty glass of cold water. None of them said anything. Shikamaru stayed in silence with a slight frown on his face, "It's a safe space where you can cry and finally talk about the death of—"

"Don't," Shikamaru raised his hand as a sign for him to stop talking. Ino was still unable to look up, she just kept on staring at her glass. Shikamaru sighed and then kept talking, "Look, Chōji, I know you mean well, but you don't know nothing about what we're going through, plus I think I can get over it alone. I have my ways, I've requested more missions than what I would normally get, and I try to distract myself with shōgi. I think that way I will be able to get over it, or at least forget it," he took another sip if his beer.

Ino snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Yeah, I don't need any help either. I think I've been doing a pretty decent job, so I can do it alone, I don't need your pity," she stood up from where they were sitting and said, "I have things to do," then left.

Shikamaru and Chōji were the only ones left. Shikamaru didn't say anything for a while until he decided to leave too, "Just stay out of our lives, we can handle it," He payed for the two beers he ordered and then left, the now cold food accompanied Chōji and his good intentions as his best friend walked out the restaurant's front door.

Chōji did as he was told. He never insisted on it because, as his mother said, in order to get help, you need to accept it first. Besides, they way the said it really hurt his feelings.


	10. Choji, part II

Almost half a year went by, both of his best friends ignored him completely except from the occasional waving they exchanged when encountering each other around the village. He didn't want to admit it, but he was tired of it. He wanted to check on them and know how they were doing.

One day, Chōji encountered Shikamaru. He would spend days without being seen, but today was his lucky day. He was late to his appointment with his psychologist, but decided to greet him anyways.

"Hey" he could see him not even aware of were the voice came from, "I haven't seen you in a while," Shikamaru finally looked back at him.

Maybe he was still angry because of what Chōji had suggested a couple of months ago because the look on his eyes was nothing like his friend, "I saw you," he gulped, "didn't I? Uh, it was yesterday, or was it the week before?"

Chōji was confused about the recent conversation with his best friend. He didn't see him yesterday nor the week before. He tried to understand what his friend was talking about but couldn't. He was already late to his appointment and even though it had been a long time, maybe he was still angry at him, or just messing around.

When he arrived to his appointment, he talked about his recent experience.

"Maybe he was just messing around, and I don't know, I don't think he is in anything too troublesome," Chōji said, hand on his chin resting his face, "He hates troublesome things,"

His psychologist was in front of him, writing down details, "Maybe that's what you want to believe. I'm not saying he's a bad guy, but nobody's perfect,"

Chōji glared at her. It was a possibility, maybe he was in denial of everything. This behaviour was nothing like his best friend, and those disappearances are also not like him. Shikamaru wasn't the type of friend to just stop any contact because of one comment, he even said he knew he had the best intentions, "What should I do?" Chōji asked his psychologist in hope of an answer.

"You tell me,"

Chōji thought about it for a second. Shikamaru wasn't a bad person, he wouldn't be capable of killing people, but just as his parents said, his friends needed him a lot. Even if they pushed him away, even if they ended up hating him, his heart was bigger than his fear. He would do anything for his friends. Chōji took a deep breath, "I will help them, because I love my friends and leaving them alone would be horrible,"

After the appointment finished, Chōji returned home determined to help his friends. He thought of going with Shikamaru everyday, but his sporadic disappearances made it hard to keep track of him.

With Ino, he decided to check on her whenever he could. Go to her house and help her with what she needed. Ino would always be nice and thank him, it had been a long time since she saw him, and she actually felt bad about the day she at the barbecue. After a couple more of visits, he noticed she was getting skinnier. Even though she was always on diets, he thought that her new weight was a bit preoccupying. He decided to join her to her trainings with Lee and Tenten.

During one of the trainings, Ino was pushing herself too much. She tried harder than the rest of them, but it was because she had no strength at all. All her chakra was quickly sucked up. They decided to rest for a while and sit in the shade of a nearby tree. Everyone wanted to say something about her performance in today's training, after a few moments of awkward silence. Tenten was the courageous one.

"What diet are on now?" Tenten asked.

Ino laughed, "what are you talking about? I've gained a lot of weight,"

Lee, Chōji and Tenten didn't understand whether she was joking or not.

"No, you look very thin," Chōji said.

"Are you making fun of me? I don't feel comfortable talking about my weight, okay?" Ino started to get angry, "I know I've been getting chubbier, but you don't have to be rude," she stood up from where they were all sitting down and walked away.

Chōji, as concerned as he always is, chased his friend only to tell her his true feelings. He wanted to finally tell her how much he cared, and how worried he was about her, "Ino," he called her name but got no response. He finally reached her, he grabbed her shoulder and said, "You look good, Ino, your weight is perfect the way it is," he thought this would make her realise how small she looked, but it wasn't strong enough.

"Thank you," Ino smiled at him. He thought his job was done there, but noticed that that smile is the same smile she makes when she just wants to ignore someone. He just saw her walk away.

He then returned to where Lee and Tenten were, ready continue with the training, but wasn't able to find enough will to keep going.

"I think I'll go," Chōji grabbed his things from the grass.

"You should go check on your friends," Tenten said, also grabbing her things.

"Yeah. Whenever I feel sad I train," Lee paused to make a ninja pose, "but Ino wasn't feeling better," he returned to his normal posture.

Chōji took thought of it. Maybe his parents weren't right after all, maybe all Ino and Shikamaru needed was someone to stop them from destroying themselves.

Chōji walked away from there and headed back to his house. He wasn't sure if he should talk to someone else about his plan when he saw him pass by. Chōji stopped him, in case it was a sign from heaven.

"Hey, Sai," he yelled from the distance, waving at him.

Sai smiled at Chōji and approached him, "Chōji, what's going on?"

Chōji was still having a lot of doubts, but he decided to ask first, "Have you talked to Ino?"

"I have," he paused, "I was with her a few minutes ago," Silence followed Sai's last comment. Sai wasn't sure if he should say anything about her weight, "Umm, can I be honest with you?" Sai looked nervous.

Chōji was sure what was coming next, he hummed and nodded as a yes and waited for the bomb to be dropped.

"I think she needs help,"

Chōji sighed relieved, he wasn't the only one that thought about it. He was now a hundred percent sure about it. After talking about what he thought and listening to Sai, he decided to talk to Shikamaru about it. After all, Ino is also his friend, and even if they don't talk anymore, he should be aware of what was going on with her.

After a few hours of searching for him, he found him on top of a random roof, admiring the afternoon sky.

"Shikamaru," he said. Shikamaru didn't answer at all, he was lost inside his mind. Chōji looked at him and noticed his lack of personal hygiene, it seemed like he had not been home for a couple of days, "How long have you been here?"

"Uh?" Shikamaru turned to Chōji, "Like two hours ago," he turned his head back to the sky.

It didn't seem like two hours. His behaviour was still strange, his vibe, everything from him was different. Chōji realised both of his friends were going downhill and there was nobody there to stop them.

"Let's go home," Chōji tried to pick him up, but Shikamaru refused without saying a word, he made himself heavier as Chōji tried to carry him, "Well," he stopped trying, "Have you eaten anything?" he searched through his bag and got out two bags of potato chips and left it next to his best friend, "I'll keep an eye on you," he stood up, leaving Shikamaru alone, and returned home.

When Chōji returned home he couldn't help but to cry. He felt powerless, his friends wouldn't listen to him even if he begged them to stop, but it was worth the shot. He fell asleep while thinking of his plan to help them and convince them to help themselves.

The next day, he decided it was time to do it. He have had it, if it was not today then he wouldn't forgive himself.

He did his things as usual, he ate breakfast, went on a mission and did it. He arrived at Ino's house on the afternoon. He raised his hand, ready to knock the door but quickly returned home to do other things because he couldn't find enough courage to do it. Chōji was trying to put his pajamas on, but something inside him made it impossible, he would never forgive himself if he didn't say anything. He had to do something for them. He left out a loud sigh, left everything he was doing and was going to do just as it was and ran straight to Ino's house.

When he arrived, he wasn't sure whether to knock or not. It was almost midnight, and she was probably asleep, but this conversation needed to happen now, he wouldn't let that afternoon mistake happen again. He stood in front of Ino's door, just staring at it, trying to find enough courage to finally knock. He took another deep breath, closed his eyes and knocked the door. A few seconds later she opened.

"Chōji," she said, wearing her purple pajamas.

"I am worried about you," Chōji couldn't stop replaying his speech on his head.

Ino stayed silent.

"I-I think you a have a problem you need to face… You're not eating, and I know I'm not supposed to force you to go to therapy or, or try to get help, but," he paused, exhaling, "I can't keep on watching you destroying yourself and do nothing about it. What kind of friend would I be?" Chōji left his heart out in that statement.

Chōji could notice she wasn't paying that much attention in what he said. At first, he thought she was still ignoring him and in denial, but then she ducked her head and started to breath heavily, Chōji approached her, he could see her face was paler than the usual. In a split of a second, she was on the ground.

"Ino!" He yelled, holding Ino's head to avoid any injury. Ino didn't respond, "Ino!" He yelled again, but again, received no response. He looked at his friend's face, pale and dead-like. He had never felt as guilty as he was feeling at that moment, if only he was stubborn enough to ignore his friend's requests of leaving them alone, none of this would've happened. As he placed her on his shoulder, still calling her name from time to time to try to make her conscious, he promised himself he would talk to Kakashi about Shikamaru's behaviour.

After what seemed like the longest walk of his life, he finally arrived to the hospital. He carefully dumped her on a chair on the emergency entry, he could feel his shoulder hurting, but didn't care about it.

"I need help!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"What is it?" A medical ninja rushed to his aid.

"She fainted and she's unconscious and she doesn't eat, she need help," Chōji's talking speed was so fast that it made it almost impossible for the doctor to understand anything that came out of his mouth.

"Calm down. Repeat it, please,"

"She fainted, and she needs help," Chōji sat on the chair next to his friend and caressed her hair, trying to hold back the tears.

The medical ninja made some sings for the nurses. They brought in a wheelchair and moved Ino to an available room to rest. The doctor gave her serum to hydrate and waited for a response.

"Excuse me," Chōji said to the medical ninja who was analysing Ino's state. The medical ninja just raised an eyebrow and looked at Chōji, waiting for a continuation, "She's not eating," he paused, "at all" The medical ninja turned his body completely to where Chōji was, "I-I don't know why someone would stop eating, but she did and I think th-that, I don't know, she needs help," the medical took a deep breath and left the room, leaving Chōji and Ino alone. Chōji walked to the window and gazed at the dawn, thinking about the war and how draining it was for everyone, thinking about this last few months and how crazy they've been, how much he missed those times when Asuma and both Shikaku and Inoichi were alive.

"What happened?" Chōji heard a voice so weak that it could only be hers.

He turned to the bed where she was and saw her small body covered in the hospital's white blankets, he walked closer to her, "You fainted," Chōji responded, "I think this is your wake up call,"

Ino gazed at the hospital room in disbelief. The doctor entered the room and interrupted Ino's thoughts. He started analysing her heartbeat, her pupils and asking her questions.

"Can I talk to you?" The medical ninja asked Chōji, "Outside," he said, opening the hospital room's door. Chōji walked outside with the doctor, leaving Ino alone in the room.

"What is it?" He whispered, "Is she okay?" Uneasiness filled Chōji's eyes as he prepared himself to hear the worst news.

"She's fine now," Chōji exhaled relieved, "But, I have to ask you some questions,"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Sure, whatever it is,"

"Is she on a special diet?"

Chōji looked at the doctor, and responded, "Well, she hasn't been eating," he paused, "I mean, she's always on diets, but, this time is different. She exercises a lot and she eats less than what she should,"

He wrote every detail he thought was important on his notepad, and said, "I still need to check other things, but my main guess is an eating disorder,"

Chōji's eyes widened as the doctor's sentence reached the end, "What is that?" He muttered, he had never heard of anything like that.

"Well," the medical ninja placed his notepad under his arm, "They're abnormal eating habits. Could be an obsession with food, or body weight, and it can have really serious consequences. For example Ino, her abnormal eating habit was severe food restriction,"

Chōji paid close attention to what the doctor said, he really wanted to help his friend, even if she ended up hating him, he wanted her to be fine, "What can I do help her?"

He sighed and grabbed his notepad from under his arm, "Just be patient," he paused at the door, "Support her, and whenever she's ready, she'll tell you," he opened the door for Chōji and left.

After the doctor's instructions, Chōji got back inside Ino's hospital room. He looked at his pale and skinny friend as her tears started to run down her face, all of a sudden, she crumbled.

"I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't," Chōji leaned on the closed door, looking at the coloured floor tiles.

She started talking about how she felt without her dad, feeling left out and ignored by her mom, and how she hates to even think about that gruesome moment, how she wishes to give him one last hug, to joke with him one more time, or at least be able to say goodbye, "I think you're the luckiest of all, your dad is still alive,"

Chōji rushed to hug her. He started to cry too, "You have to understand how important you are for me, and how much I care about you,"

Ino just kept hugging him, still sobbing.

After that touching moment, Chōji left Ino to rest and went to tell her mom and friends about the situation. He first arrived with Ino's mom and explained her, "She's at the hospital," he said.

"What?" Her mom raised an eyebrow. She seemed to be more concerned about her drink than her daughter.

"Yeah," he crossed his arms, Ino's mom took a sip of her drink making Chōji angry at her reaction, "If you feel the need to actually treat her like a daughter, she's there," Chōji stormed out of the restaurant Ino's mom was in.

He summoned the rest of their friends to a café, Sakura, Naruto and Sai were the first ones to arrive, followed by team eight and finally, Tenten and Lee. They all sat down and waited for Chōji's news, "Where's Shikamaru?" He asked, the rest of them just looked at each other, unaware of his whereabout, "Anyways, I wanted to tell you all that Ino's at the hospital," Most of them gasped and started muttering things, "She's fine, but, if you want to pay her a visit, she'll be at home later,"

"What happened?" A familiar voice asked. Chōji wasn't expecting her to be around.

Chōji searched for her, he spotted her sandy blonde hair walking towards the table they were, "It's kinda hard to explain, but, she has an eating disorder,"

"Uh?" Naruto frowned, "So, we have to make her eat?"

Sakura slapped Naruto's head, "No, dumbass. We have to be there for her, not force her to eat,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he rubbed the spot Sakura just slapped, "What about a ramen gift card?" He muttered to Sakura. She just groaned.

"Well, I'll go now," Chōji stood up and walked towards the door when the sand princess stopped him.

"Chōji," she called, he turned around to face her, "What happened? I've heard things and both of them are not fine," she asked concerned.

"Well," he sighed, "I don't know. Sometimes," he paused, "Sometimes things get out of hand," Temari looked at her feet, troubled, "Have you talked to him?" Chōji asked, he was aware of their mutual (not so secret) secret crush.

"I saw him, but I just wasn't strong enough to face him," she frowned, as if she was angry at herself.

"Well, I'm going to go search for him. Wanna come?" He asked, moving closer to the door.

"No, thank you," she responded, "I want to eat something first. Kakashi also wanted to talk to me, so I'll go there and then I'll go check on Ino,"

Chōji smiled at her and then left. He walked all over the village looking for his friend. He found him sitting on a bench in a park, he looked dirty, his smell was nothing like the usual and the look in his eyes was lost. He tried calling his name, but would get no response. Although he knew he wouldn't listen to anything he said, he still told him about Ino.

As Chōji returned to the hospital, he kept on thinking about his friend, he promised himself to tell Kakashi about this. If he could help Ino, he could help Shikamaru. When he turned left to enter the hospital, he encountered her, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I think… I think you're correct. Maybe I need to treat her more like a daughter," Ino's mom couldn't manage to make eye contact with Chōji, she was too embarrassed to do it.

"Good," Chōji smiled at her. He grabbed from her mom's hands the spare change of clothes she was carrying for her daughter, and gave her a smile.

After the doctor's permission, they left the hospital and went to Ino's house. Chōji stayed with her until Temari arrived, he knew they would talk about personal stuff that maybe Temari wouldn't like him overhearing. He went for a walk and found Kakashi on the way. They talked for hours about their mutual worry for the shadow user.

"Yeah, I've noticed his new thing," Kakashi said staring at nowhere in particular.

"I think we should do something about it. I've tried talking to him, but he doesn't listen anymore," Chōji's sadness was visible, he left out a deep breath.

"Maybe we should warn Sakura about the situation," he started to walk to the hospital, "Eventually, he'll run out of painkillers and she can stop him from getting any from Konoha's hospital,"

Chōji followed Kakashi to where he said, they searched for Sakura, but she was mid-operation. They waited for her several hours.

"Come in," Sakura said as she took her coat off and let her hair down, "Explain me what is going on," she sat down on the nearest chair available.

"Shikamaru, he—," Chōji's tears interrupted him, his voice started to crack so he decided to let Kakashi talk.

"He's addicted to painkillers," Sakura's eyes widened as he spoke, "It started months ago with a mission to Kirigakure, and he's just not ok,"

Sakura looked confused at first, she wasn't sure what they wanted from her by telling this story, but then it hit her, "So you want me to stop him from getting any kind of painkillers from here,"

"Exactly," Kakashi said.

As they continued making up the plan, someone knocked the door loudly. Sakura opened it, revealing a distressed Temari. She stormed inside the room and said, "We need to send him away,"

Chōji looked up at the Suna princess with anger, he wouldn't let his friend go away, not like this, "No," was all he could say. He was sure he would be able to help him.

"Yes! He's addicted to painkillers!" Temari yelled, her eyes started to water but she kept her face serious, "He almost punched me for those pills,"

Sakura and Kakashi exchanged looks. Chōji stared at the hospital's floor for a moment, thinking about his friend. Maybe he wouldn't be able to help him after all. Temari started crying, but quickly wiped her tears. Silence filled the room for a while until Chōji finally managed to talk without crying, "He's too stubborn. I suggested him professional help a while ago, but he said he could do it alone,"

"Yeah, look how great it worked," Temari added sarcastically.

Chōji sighed and said, "I think, I think you're right. We should send him away,"

"I know a place where they can help him. I've been investigating already," Kakashi commented, "Temari, can you go to my office and tell Shizune that operation Nara is on,"

Temari nodded and did as the Sixth told her to. A few hours went by, Sakura was still shocked by the recent news, she was aware of his disappearance, but she never thought they would have to do with something like that. Chōji kept on staring at the floor, unable to keep eye contact with anyone in the room. He asked himself what he could've done to help him, but failed to answer himself. Maybe if he insisted more, none of this would've happened.

"Don't blame yourself," Sakura said. Chōji turned his eyes to her and smiled, she knew what this felt like. Sasuke was also her teammate and watching him go dark side was kind of what he felt Shikamaru was doing, "I'll go tell the rest of the medic ninjas," she stood up from the chair and walked outside the room.

"She's right, Chōji," Kakashi curiously started checking on everything medical-looking inside the room, "Ino's problems are not your fault," he left the tube he was playing with back where it was and continued, "And this is also not your fault,"

Chōji sighed loudly. They were right and he knew none of this was his fault, but he couldn't stop feeling like it was.

Sakura walked inside the room again and said, "Done, if he comes here asking for any medicine, they'll tell me,"

Shizune knocked on the door and told Kakashi about the agreement she made with the rehabilitation centre, then left.

They all started to talk about how they would find him and how they would convince him to at least try on going when a medical ninja knocked the door and said, "He's here, I'll send him to this room,"

Chōji's heart started to beat faster, he could feel a knot on his throat and his stomach twist. Kakashi patted him on the shoulder, calming him a little. Shikamaru opened the door.

"Sakura," he said, startled.

"Shikamaru…" Chōji said, his eyes were filled with tears.

Sakura left the room without saying anything else, she locked the door behind her and waited for the best. Their plan worked perfectly, now all they had to do was hope he wouldn't escape.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"We're worried…" Chōji's voice cracked. Even though he had practiced his speech inside his head, he wasn't able to get any of the words he had thought of out.

"We're sending you away…" Kakashi started giving the bad news, "You need special help,"

"No,"

Chōji started to cry, "You have a drug problem. You don't remember anything about the last couple of months, you disappear and when you're here you act strange, and I miss my friend,"

Shikamaru stayed silent for a moment. He sat down on the nearest chair available and said, "I can't stop,"

"You'll leave in four hours. That gives you enough time to prepare a bag and explain Yoshino about the situation," Kakashi started to walk to the door, he opened it, "Chōji will escort you," then left.

Chōji noticed how his arm shaked, he took a deep breath and started escorting his friend back to his house. No words were spoken during the walk, just silence and constant sniffing from both of them. Chōji and Shikamaru entered the house, he waited for him to prepare his bags, and then followed him to Yoshino's room. He waited by the door to give him more privacy, but still he was able to overhear the conversation they exchanged. Chōji took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears from the heartbreaking conversation. Shikamaru needed his mother, and she was unavailable because she was fighting her own battle.

Shikamaru left his mother's room and started to walk to the door. Chōji left his psychologist's presentation card on the table next to Yoshino's door for her to find. He was sure she wouldn't listen until she was ready to face it, so he left it just in case.

Shikamaru didn't say anything to Chōji, he just grabbed his belongings and closed the door behind him.

Kakashi had already been waiting at the doors of Konoha for a while when Chōji and Shikamaru arrived.

"They're here," Kakashi said as some medic ninjas from another village approached Konoha's doors. Those medic ninjas belonged to a rehab centre near Yugakure. Shikamaru took a deep breath and started to walk near the medic ninjas.

"Goodbye…" Chōji waved at his best friend as a tear fell down.

Chōji hated to see his friend leave. As he saw Shikamaru's silhouette fade into the horizon, he couldn't help but to remember their long years of friendship. Somehow, this made him feel better. He knew his friend was strong and that although those months would be hard for him, he could do it.

He also thought about Ino, and how she started working on her health. He smiled at the thought of them being together again, and this time, he wouldn't let any comment separate him from his friends. They would finally have the unconditional support of a friend.


	11. Help

**A/N: Hey! This is the last chapter :((( I hope you loved this as much as I loved writing it... Thank a lot to the people who read the story xoxo you have a special place in my heart lol. Anyways, enjoy this last chapter and tell me if you liked it or not thankssss ilysm xoxo**

"You're not fooling anyone," Chōji said to his blonde friend.

Ino rolled her eyes and looked at Sai hoping he would defend her, "He's right," Sai said, "We won't move until all of this is gone,"

Ino grabbed her chopsticks again and started eating her rice.

Six months ago, Ino was almost the same weight she was when she was eleven. Although her battle with her eating disorder hasn't been easy, she has been getting support from her friends and her mother.

The first two months were hell to her. She would feel horrible after eating, she relapsed three more times, but tried harder each time.

Ino's mom walked into the restaurant, greeted them and sat next to Chōji, "Ready? Don't forget we have an appointment," she raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Ino took one last bite of her meat, "Ready. Chōji are you coming?"

Chōji looked at Ino proudly. He never thought she would accept going to a psychologist, but he was glad she did, "Should I?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know," she paused, staring at the leftovers in her plate, "Should we wait for…" she stopped herself before mentioning his name. It seemed as if he had left a thousand years ago.

Chōji's proud look suddenly turned into a sad one, "When is he coming back?"

"Um, Kakashi said that maybe in a few weeks," Sai chimed into the conversation with a smile on his face.

Ino sighed, "Anyways, I have to go," Ino and her mother stood from where they were sitting and left both of the guys alone.

"She really got used to us paying for all her meals," Chōji commented jokingly. Sai laughed and kept on eating Ino's leftovers. Chōji's mind couldn't stop thinking about his friend. He ate his piece of meat in one bite and then asked, "Is he really coming back?"

Sai turned his eyes to him and responded, "I think so. I heard Kakashi talking to Shizune about it,"

Chōji glared at the sizzling meat in the middle of the table. This place brought back a lot of nostalgic memories, "Thank you, Sai," Sai raised an eyebrow, confused by Chōji's gratitude, "Thank you," Chōji continued.

"There's nothing to thank me about. We're just taking care of someone we love, don't you think?" Sai smiled and kept on eating.

* * *

Ino walked out of the psychologist's office beside her mom (thing she never thought would happen, not even in her wildest dreams) talking about everything that has been going on in her life.

When they arrived home, Ino realised she didn't feel the same anguish she used to feel when entering her home. Of course she remembered her dad, but she was trying to turn those sad, melancholic memories into happy ones.

She went up the stairs and into her room, then laid on the bed thinking about her huge progress. She could feel she was almost halfway. Ino turned her eyes to the painting she had hanging on the wall, she smiled at it remembering how Sai helped her canalise all her pain through art.

She was thankful someone like him bumped into her life. She had always been so worried about being perfect and beautiful, but Sai didn't care about it. Through all this, he showed her how much he cared about her, how those thoughts about him judging her by her weight were all produced by none other than herself. Before she could notice, she fell asleep.

The next morning, the smell of pancakes woke her up. She slowly walked to the kitchen and saw her mother standing right where her dad used to. A mix of nostalgia and happiness filled her.

"Good morning," her mom kept on making the pancakes, "Sit down," Ino did as she was told, she also served herself a glass of orange juice that was on the table, "I tried doing them the same way your dad used to make them," Her mom gave her a plate with two small pancakes garnished with a strawberry and bananas, "They look exactly the same," Ino's mom smiled.

"Let's see if they taste the same," Ino said then took a bite of the homemade breakfast. That bite sent her back to the good old days. She could feel her dad hugging her with that single bite, "Perfect," she muttered.

Ino's mom turned off the stove, she served herself a glass of the same orange juice her daughter was enjoying and started eating some of her pancakes. After a few bites, she said, "Ino, I'm really proud of you,"

Ino looked at her mother and smiled. She remembered how she used to hate her mother so much, but now all those feelings were gone. She was putting a lot of effort into rebuilding their relationship again and she felt it was really working, "Thank you," she answered.

"Besides, we're celebrating!" She smiled at her daughter, "Today's your first mission after a long time," Ino felt her stomach twist. She was nervous about it and her face couldn't hide it, "Everything is going to be great," her mom said. Ino took a deep breath before continuing with her breakfast.

* * *

"Don't get too nervous," Kakashi gave Ino a scroll with detailed instructions about her mission, "I trust you completely, but if you feel it's too much—"

Ino saved the scroll on her bag and interrupted, "I can do it,"

Kakashi nodded at the blonde kunoichi. He was sure she wouldn't let anything get in her way and that she would complete the mission perfectly. She stormed confidently out of the Hokage's office, reminding Kakashi of that year when she wasn't her normal bratty and bold self, instead she was fearful. But now he was satisfied with how much she has improved.

Chōji entered through the same door Ino had gotten out a few moments ago. He greeted him and gave him his mission scroll with all the important data. Kakashi checked it and saved it next to the other pile of scrolls from other shinobi. Silence filled the room for a moment. Chōji stayed in the office for a moment, not moving at all, just staring at his own feet thinking whether to ask about what Sai heard or not; he wanted to know something about his friend. Kakashi looked at Chōji, he was sure about his intentions by staying inside his office silently, but unfortunately, he had no information.

"They said that it could be this week or the next one," Kakashi kept on signing and stamping papers. Chōji turned his eyes to the Hokage, but quickly turned them back at his feet. A week or two seemed like ages to him, it was only Monday, "You and Ino will be the first ones to know,"

Somehow, this made Chōji feel a little bit better. He walked out of the office appeased with his response.

* * *

Ino raised her glass proudly, Chōji clinked his glass with Sai and then both of them with Ino. Her first mission was done, and she completed it successfully. Maybe it was a little bit rude from Kakashi to send her on a mission just like the one she had failed, but it totally worked. She felt great with her new and improved self.

"We're proud of you," Sai side hugged Ino. They have had been sharing a lot of beautiful and emotional moments, and undoubtedly Sai was falling for her. Well, he had always liked something about her, maybe her confidence, or maybe just her smile, could be her smell, but that something was a hundred times more noticeable now that she was her true self again.

Sai promised himself he'd stay beside her at every moment of her battle, and he was committed on keeping that promise.

"Thanks," Ino smiled, she discreetly held Sai's hand that was on her shoulder. Suddenly, Chōji felt he didn't belong there. He had noticed there was a lot of flirts exchanged by these two. He quickly thought of an excuse to leave them alone.

"Guys, I have to go. I promised my mom I'll have dinner with them," he nervously stood up from the living room and walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

The door slamming was the last noise heard on Ino's house. Sai stayed silent, thinking of what he could say, while Ino did the same thing. They placed their glasses down on the coffee table in front of the couch, exchanging casual and awkward smiles along the way.

Unconsciously, their breaths started to synchronise, and with the stealth of a thieve, Sai kissed Ino's lips. She immediately blushed, but went along with it; slowly, she withdrew from the kiss only to see Sai staring back at her blue eyes.

For an unexplainable reason, Ino's heart began to pound faster, she gained courage and went in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, just a few meters outside of Ino's house, Chōji stopped a wild pink haired girl about to interrupt, "I wouldn't go there," Chōji scratched the back of his head nervously, "At least not at this exact moment," he muttered to himself.

"Why not?" Sakura asked confused, holding a bouquet of flowers that read 'congratulations'.

"Well," Chōji started to walk in the opposite direction of Ino's house, knowing that Sakura would follow him, "She, um,"

"Is she ok?" Sakura asked worriedly, following Chōji as he had already thought she would do.

"Yeah, she is fine. It's just that…" he paused.

Sakura's eyes widened, it was obvious she knew what was going on, "Is she with Sai?"

Chōji nodded with a smile.

"Oh my… I actually thought they were already dating, but wow," her eyebrows rose as she nodded acknowledging the facts.

"Me too," he laughed, "So I guess you can give her the flowers later,"

Suddenly, they noticed from afar a silhouette leaving Ino's house. Both of them hid behind the bushes and waited for the mystery man (who was Sai) to walk away.

They walked out of their hiding spot and, with a slow pace, walked to Ino's place. Chōji left before Sakura knocked the door.

"Ino," Sakura said as her blonde friend opened the door.

"Sakura," she looked at the flowers and then back to her friend.

"I just wanted to give you this. Congratulations!" She handed Ino the flowers with a smirk.

Ino received the flowers and invited Sakura in. She accepted the offer and stayed while her mom arrived. Of course Sakura was the first one to know what had happened with her and Sai. They were officially dating and Ino looked happier than ever.

The next morning, Ino explained Chōji what happened between her and her new boyfriend. A smile decorated Ino's face whenever Sai's name was mentioned in the conversation.

Chōji hugged Ino tightly. He was so happy for both of them. Sai was an amazing human being and Ino was just as great (if not more) as Sai was, so they obviously belonged together. Besides, Sai had been next to her during all her journey.

After some time training, Chōji, Lee, Tenten and Ino decided to rest. As usual, they laid beneath a tree, drinking water.

"What are we going to do for your birthday?" Tenten asked the blonde Yamanaka girl.

Ino sighed. A lot of things had been going on that she completely forgot about her birthday, "I don't know," she giggled nervously.

"What about a big party with balloons and, and maybe a piñata," Lee suggested as energetic as usual.

Tenten and Chōji started suggesting things, but Ino was zoned out. As the conversation between them continued, she was unable to listen to anything since she was too busy thinking about her friend. They always celebrate their birthdays together, but maybe this would be the first time in a long time that she would celebrate it alone.

"So which one do you like more?" Lee asked Ino, forcing her to snap back to reality.

"Uh, I like your idea," she lied, it was the only idea she heard.

Lee shrieked with excitement before getting up, "I'll organise it, don't worry," he said before rushing back to the village, leaving them alone.

"Where is he getting the piñata from?" Ino asked, realising what just happened.

"He'll probably end up making it," Tenten laughed, then stood up. She brushed off with her hands the pieces of grass that had attached to her clothes, "I'll see you guys later," she walked away from them and back to the village.

Ino and Chōji did the same. They walked back to the village, laughing and imagining what kind of piñata will Lee make.

About a week went by, Ino's birthday was almost next door and Lee already had everything prepared. He rented a bar near Ino's house so that she wouldn't have to walk far from home, he also talked to the manager of the bar, who agreed with the piñata; he also invited everyone he thought must be there, and the cake, wow, he ordered a beautiful lilac cake decorated with her name and a candle with a question mark.

Lee, Sai and Chōji were checking the last details of the party when something shocked Chōji. He walked out of the coffee shop and ran to the busy street, he saw a familiar figure he hadn't thought about in a while. He grabbed the person by the wrist dainty, forcing the person to stop, "Oh," his eyes widened proudly as Shikamaru's mom stared back at him.

"Chōji," she said. It had been a while since she last saw him.

"Aunt Yoshino, how are you?" He suddenly hugged her.

Yoshino laughed at the heartwarming action and said, "I'm better. I've been traveling a lot. You?"

Chōji released Yoshino and answered the question, "Everything's fine. You look great,"

"Thank you," she smiled at him. She didn't tell him that she was aware of her son's whereabouts, she thought it might be more complicated to explain than if she just avoided it. She knew Chōji was a kind hearted guy who took everything as a personal matter, "By the way, thank you for leaving your psychologist's number," she laughed.

Chōji hugged Yoshino one more time and then said goodbye. It was awesome seeing her that way. She looked refreshed and happy, all that traveling sure did her well.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Ino" everyone chanted in unison as Ino stood awkwardly next to her cake. The song ended and everyone cheered and applauded, she cut the first piece of the cake and started handing out a piece to everyone.

"Do you like it?" Sai asked his girlfriend as he helped her by handing her the plates to serve the cake, "I made all this for you," he said jokingly.

Ino laughed at his comment and elbowed him dainty, "I know it was Lee," she continued with her task.

"I helped him, so give me a little bit of credit," he kissed Ino's forehead as she handed out the last piece of cake.

The party continued smoothly, everyone was having fun. Either dancing and drinking or just talking to someone. Lee had really made sure this party was perfect, he even invited high-rankings thinking they wouldn't make it, but they did. Kakashi was there, Tsunade, the sand brothers, even Tonton. But they were still missing someone, Chōji and Ino thought he would actually make it to her party, but they haven't had any news from him at all. The two weeks were about to finish, and it seemed they would have to wait for another month, or year.

The party ended a little bit past four in the morning, just after breaking the piñata. Ino went home, happy but sad at the same time since her friend couldn't make it. Her mom walked her to her room and then closed the door behind her, leaving Ino alone with her thoughts to fall asleep.

She woke up the next day later than usual, she showered, went to the kitchen and ate breakfast her mom prepared for her. She finished fixing herself and went out for a stroll around the village. It was her day off and she was going to make the most out of it. Before she could walk into the spa, she was summoned to Kakashi's office. She suspected it was about Shikamaru, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

She encountered Chōji outside the Hokage's building and that intensified her suspicions, "Do you think he's here?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know. Kakashi just told me he had news on him," Chōji scratched his eyebrow anxiously.

Someone from inside the building approached them, he told them to follow him into Kakashi's office. Ino felt her legs weak, she wanted to cry, but she was unsure about what Kakashi wanted. Chōji felt hungrier, a lump on his throat formed and it grew bigger as they walked closer to Kakashi's office. Before they opened the door, they looked at each other as if they were reassuring themselves that everything would be fine.

The door felt as it opened in slow motion, both Ino and Chōji looked up and saw a very familiar figure alone in Kakashi's office. He turned around and smiled at his team. Ino and Chōji rushed to hug him with tears in their eyes, surprisingly, Shikamaru returned the hug, tearing up as well.

"I can't believe this," Ino cried as she hugged her much taller friend.

They all withdrew from the hug, eyes red and bloated. They exchanged stares with each other, their excitement and happiness was noticeable from miles away, "Your mom!" Chōji suddenly yelled.

"She already knows. She was the first one," Shikamaru cleaned up his tears with his hand.

"How are you? You look amazing," Ino raised Shikamaru's hand to have a look at his body. He looked chubbier and bulkier than what he normally looked like, but it fitted him perfectly.

"Thanks. I'm fine, what about you guys?" Shikamaru smiled at both of his teammates.

"Everything's fine," Ino said with a huge smile on her face.

"All great," Chōji patted his friend on the shoulder, still unable to believe he was standing there, "How was rehab?"

"Chōji!" Ino slapped him on his arm, "Don't ask that," she rolled her eyes.

Shikamaru chuckled at the scene, he really had missed them. This small interaction felt like their old interactions, "It was… different," he frowned at the memories of being in there. Rehab wasn't bad, but it wasn't good also. He made friends with different people, relapsed, learned how to deal with his emotions in a healthy way and other different things he was eager to tell his friend about, "I met a guy who played shōgi, he was really a challenge. I thought he would end up beating me a lot of times, but—,"

Kakashi cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation, "I'm sure you have a lot to chat," Kakashi appeared, leaning casually on the door frame with his arms crossed, "But, Shikamaru," he turned his eyes to the shadow user, "There's someone I summoned too that wanted to see you," he moved away from the door and walked towards Shikamaru like he knew he would know who he was referring to.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as well as his mouth, Kakashi was right, he knew. Kakashi pointed at the door, signaling him 'outside', Shikamaru rushed outside the office and searched for that person everywhere until he found her.

"Shikamaru," she whispered to herself as she saw his silhouette running towards her. He hugged her tightly and she began sobbing.

"I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her, "I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice cracked, "I'm sorry," he withdrew from the hug to look at her gorgeous crying face, "I'm sorry, I was so stupid. I-I just, I don't know. I-I wanted to, to apologise, I thought about you all the time while I was away and I think I, I'm sorry," He cocooned her face with his hands, he could feel her tears soaking his hand, but ignored it.

"Don't apologise. I missed you, the old you," she took a deep breath while she digested the image in front of her.

"I feel that I need to apologise. I was dumb and I think I, well I never realised how much I cared about you and how much you cared about me until… yeah," he moved his hand to her shoulders and then continued, "If I'm being honest, I think I—"

Temari's lips interrupted Shikamaru's speech, savouring what she had wanted for a while. They kissed then hugged each other for a moment, not wanting the moment to end. Shikamaru remembered when Temari went to his house, she stayed and listened to his problems even though she didn't have to; she held him, making him feel like every problem, past, present or future, had a solution. He let that smell of hers flood his nose and then separated.

Kakashi, Ino and Chōji arrived from the same hallway he had came from, exchanging looks. Chōji rushed for another hug of his friend, still crying from happiness.

"So, you should celebrate. Well, Shikamaru should go home first and rest," all of them laughed at Kakashi's comment, "After that, I'll pay for Team ten's dinner,"

Chōji cheered by hugging both of his friends tightly. Team ten sure has a lot to talk about. They've been together almost all their lives and they know everything about each other. Friends separate from time to time, but in the end, the real friend will stay together no matter what.


End file.
